


Tempered Here

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [6]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 2: Fool Moon, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Post-Book 12: Changes, Rough Body Play, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has ideas; Carlos may not be interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempered Here

I pushed him against the door and crushed his mouth beneath mine. He tasted of those delicious taco things his family made at their restaurant - all warm spices and hot chiles. It spoke to the baser sections of my brain. Driving my hips to press hard against his. I heard him grunt, but I didn't let up.

In fact, I may have even kissed him harder. I let one hand trail down his chest, over his hip, to settle between his legs. My large hand cupped him through his jeans. Just knowing he was hard for me made me growl deep in my chest.

I _wanted_ him.

Which explained the angry, near violent reaction I had when his hands pressed against my chest and he started pushing me away. I growled again. This time more primal. But he pushed until I took my mouth away from his.

"Hey, Harry. I'm happy to see you," he panted. "But, what the hell has gotten into you?"

I growled again. All of my baser instincts sat in the driver's seat, making it really difficult to focus. I heard the words, but I didn't want to talk. I just wanted _him_.

Carlos stared firmly back at me, his eyes focused on my nose. "Look, man, I'm all for a bit of rough sex, but not until you tell me what is going on?"

Another growl. I couldn't help it. I'd been running hard and fast and the mantel of the Winter Knight was pushing harder than usual. All I wanted was to mate - fuck - brutally. Like an animal.

"Harry!" Carlos snapped at me.

I breathed hard for a moment. I closed my eyes. "Did I ever tell you about the fucked up FBI agents who had magic belts that turned them into wolves?"

Carlos' eyebrows went up. "No, man. I think I missed that one."

I took a deep breath. "Bunch of idiots," I growled, flicking my tongue out to taste his lips. "They would put the things on and turn into wolves. Then they would kill..." My voice rumbled, hard like gravel.

"What else, Harry?" I heard him ask me.

"There was one female in their pack. And at least one of the males would mount her while they tore out the throats of their victims."

"That's kind of -"

"Hot?" I breathed. "I know. Even when I didn't think I wanted it to be." I ducked my head to lick the length of his neck. When I reached his ear, I whispered, hot and harsh, "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Uh, no, man," he said, but I could hear his voice hitch. "I've seen animals mate before. That's not new." I could tell that he closed his eyes and needed a second to breathe before he spoke again. "What's new, though, is you. This. What's gotten into you?"

"Winter," I growled. I seemed to be doing a lot more of that lately.

"Right. But - if that's the only reason you're here, man, then I don't know that I'm interested so much. I don't want the Winter Knight fucking me, man."

The sound this time was a snarl. "Then who do you want?"

I felt his hands on my face. Warm palms on my cheeks. "I want Harry Dresden."

I gave him a look.

He looked right back. "Harry doesn't act this way. Harry might play-act this way, but he never really means it."

My brow furrowed.

"Come on. Give me Harry and I'm all yours." Then he kissed me, long and slow.

I don't know if it was the kiss or the talking, but it curbed the instincts a bit and let me push down the influence of the mantel. It wasn't gone, just tempered. I almost felt like myself again.

I let the kiss go on for as long as he wanted. When he did finally pull back, I leaned my forehead against his and whispered, "Thanks, Carlos."

He nodded. "Anytime," he whispered back. Another kiss, brief this time, then he said, "Now, how about we move to the bedroom. I think there are some things I want you to do to me."

He was right.


End file.
